Undine
Etymology "Undine" derives from Latin unda (wave). Coined by medieval alchemist Paracelsus, who used it for female water nymphs, which are small and delicate. Deneve discovers by accident the true nymph-like form of Undine. Appearance Aggressive arched eyes and brows. Waist-length hair. Exaggerated, bulked-up muscles. Heavily armored buckle.Claymore "Master Book Sequence 4," avex, p. 11 Personality Loud and boisterous surface hides fragile soul with tragic past. Protective of those weaker than herself. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 *Yoma Power: C *Agile: C *Strength: A *Mental: C *Sensing: C *Leadership: C+ 'Class' Undine is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 warrior, her Ability being Overwhelming Slash.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 Constant Yoma Energy release enables ability—muscular figure results. 'Technique' Overwhelming Slash enables Muscle EnhancementFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 727 and Twin Sword. 'Muscle Enhancement' Undine, feeling guilt over friend's death, takes up friend's sword. Undine builds temporary muscular body, getting permission from Organization to use two swords. But Deneve sees through facade, even before seeing Undine's true form.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 163 'Twin Sword' Technique that Deneve calls "Two-Sword Style."Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 163 'Evaluation' Organization notes muscle-bound figure resulting from constant Yoma Power release. Convinced Organization to allow two-sword technique using brute force. But her manner is also brutal in tone.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 History 'Early days' In flashback, an earlier untransformed, frail Undine stands over body of fallen friend. Undine holds her friend's sword. Face of Undine's Friend not shown.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to lead Team Undine: Deneve (No. 15), Zelda (No. 24), Claudia (No. 36) and Yuliana (No. 43).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 171; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 wJU1w2vwPZQ Undine at meeting Initial, mutual hostility with Deneve.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 163; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the engagement with the three scouts, Armadillo Awakened decimates Team Flora. Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. But Deneve only halfway beheads Armadillo. Undine pushes Deneve's sword down and decapitates Armadillo.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 77–78; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Secret revealed' After the engagement, Undine argues with Miria over strategy. Despite Flora's explanation, Undine storms off to store-room. Later in store-room, Deneve discovers Undine's true delicate form. But Deneve sees her own past in Undine's.Claymore 10, Scene 054, p. 100; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 In the manga, Deneve implies that Undine's friend died because Undine was too weak to save her life. In anime, Deneve implies that Undine's friend died saving Undine's life. In either case, Undine takes up her friend's sword.Claymore 10, Scene 055, pp. 114–115; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Deneve makes peace with Undine and promises to help.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Undine appears in flashback. Miria has all the warriors each take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three Awakened, the field commander Rigaldo decides to decapitate the Battle Group leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 170–184 Rigaldo wounds Deneve. Deneve despairs she did not keep her word to help Undine. On the town square, Deneve takes up Undine's sword before the last combat.Claymore 11, Scene 060, p. 91 Undine's friend's sword appears in graveyard.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 68 'Anime' Northern Army invades Pieta. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 In the inn lobby, Deneve takes up Undine's sword before pursuing Clare in volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North